Small Talk
by Hobi hyung
Summary: Hanya sebuah obrolan ringan antara china line SEVENTEEN dan NCT tentang kehidupan di masing-masing grup serta 97line yang sedang hangat dibicarakan. Bagaimana jadinya kalau Winwin masuk geng 97line? Jaehyun x Winwin; Mingyu x The8; JaeWin; Gyuhao; Winwin x The8; Dong Sicheng & Xu Minghao


**SMALL TALK**

.

Jaehyun x Winwin (JaeWin)

Mingyu x The8 (GyuHao)

Mingyu x Jaehyun

Winwin x The8

.

Rated : T

Length : oneshot

Genre : fluff, idol-life, friendship

.

.

PERHATIAN

Tokoh milik Tuhan YME, agensi dan orang tua mereka. Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka. Cerita dan alur berasal dari pemikiran aku.

Cerita ini hanya **fiktif** sebagai penghibur untuk para pembaca. Apabila ada kesamaan alur seperti penulis lainnya dan cerita seperti di dunia aslinya, mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Sore itu angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, menerbangkan beberapa daun yang gugur di pedestrian. Sayangnya angina yang dibawa sore itu angin musim dingin walaupun musim semi sebentar lagi akan tiba. Sehingga beberapa orang yang sedang berada di luar rumah terpaksa mengenakan jaket.

Winwin merapatkan jaketnya saat angin berhembus mengenai tubuh depannya. Ia melirik ke teman satu grup sekaligus satu _line_ dengannya. Jaehyun tampak biasa saja, malah pemuda itu berjalan dengan riang tak memedulikan sedingin apapun suhu saat ini.

"Jae, habis ini pulang yuk. Kan pesanan Yuta hyung sudah ada semua." Rajuk Winwin.

Jaehyun menggeleng. "Nanti saja. Ini masih sore kok. Lagian Doyoung hyung dan Taeyong hyung sedang tidak ada di dorm. Tugas masak-memasaknya kan lagi nggak di dorm."

Winwin hanya menurut saja. Toh, di dorm juga ia sedang sangat bosan. Biasanya kalau ia bosan ia akan main ke dorm NCT Dream atau ke tempatnya Kun. Tapi member Dream sedang promosi sana-sini dan Kun sedang sibuk persiapan debut (katanya).

"Eh kita mau kemana, Jae?" tanya Winwin ketika Jaehyun sedikit berlari di depannya. Di tangan kanannya menggenggam ponselnya yang sedang menyala.

"Aku mau ketemu temanku. Ayo kita ke café itu." Jaehyun menunjuk café di depannya. Winwin membaca nama café yang ditulis dalam hangul itu lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Winwin tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti Jaehyun. Pasalnya di tangannya terdapat plastic belanjaan yang isinya cukup banyak. Makanya ia jadi kerepotan saat harus berlari menyamai langkah Jaehyun.

"Kita mau ketemu siapa sih?" tanya Winwin. Mereka berdua telah memasuki café yang tidak begitu ramai.

"Teman satu gengku. Kau tau kan?"

"Yang 97line itu ya? Semuanya ada di sini?" mata Winwin berbinar. Sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu teman-teman Jaehyun.

"Tidak sih. Hanya—Hey! MINGYU-YA!" tiba-tiba Jaehyun berteriak memanggil seorang lelaki bertubuh jangkung berkulit coklat. Mingyu menoleh, menampakkan dirinya yang memakai _long coat_ berwarna hitam dan kacamata hitam. Tak ada masker yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Wah, Jaehyun-ah!" seru Mingyu. Lalu keduanya berpelukan layaknya dua orang yang lama tak jumpa.

"Hey kau kok bisa di sini, bro?" Mingyu melihat ke arah Winwin lalu senyumnya merekah. "Winwin ya?"

Winwin menjadi kikuk. "Eh-eh… iyaa… hehehe… halo Mingyu." Sapa Winwin dengan kaku.

"Tidak usah kaku begitu. Teman Jaehyun teman kami juga."

'Kami?' batin Winwin bertanya.

"Eh bagaimana kalau kita _ngopi_ sebentar. Cuacanya sedang dingin lho." Ajak si Jaehyun. Ia bahkan sudah melupakan tugasnya untuk membawa pulang beberapa barang keperluan Yuta.

"Eh, Jaehyun-ah… tapi ini—" Winwin belum selesai berkata-kata saat ia merasakan tepukan di bahunya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki memakai masker dan topi hitam. Yang terlihat hanya kedua mata bulatnya. Tubuhnya dilapisi jaket _bomber_ hitam.

"Waaah… Winwin ya?" suaranya teredam oleh masker. Winwin mengangkat alisnya. Melihat gelagat Winwin yang bingung, lelaki itu membuka maskernya.

"Kau ingat aku? Yang pernah bertemu di backstage dan yang menyapamu di panggung MAMA tahun lalu."

Winwin membulatkan matanya. Ia mengangguk senang.

"The8 ya? Astaga kita bertemu lagi." Kata Winwin dengan gembira. Akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan orang yang sekampung halaman dengannya.

"Eh kita _ngopi_ juga yuk kayak Mingyu dan Jaehyun." Ajak The8. Mereka berdua menuju _counter,_ memesan dua Cappucino dan Americano serta beberapa makanan ringan. Setelah itu mereka berdua memilih duduk di meja yang terpisah dari Mingyu dan Jaehyun. Winwin melihat Mingyu dan Jaehyun duduk sambil tertawa di dekat jendela. Mereka seakan lupa dengan keadaan sekitar kalau misalkan ada _sasaeng_ fans atau penggemar biasa yang melihat mereka.

"Oh iya, _comeback_ NCT 127 kemarin keren lho. Aku suka lagunya." Puji The8. Mereka duduk berhadapan di meja belakang Mingyu dan Jaehyun.

"Makasih. _Comeback_ kalian juga keren. Johnny hyung bilang koreografi kalian sinkronisasinya bagus sekali. Itu membuat kami terpacu untuk lebih giat berlatih."

"Wah, begitukah?"

Winwin mengangguk. "Dia bahkan bilang saat siaran radio nctnightnight bersama Jaehyun."

" _Dance_ kalian juga keren. Apalagi saat di MAMA, kalian menggabungkan NCT dan perform bersama kan di atas panggung?"

Mereka berdua pun saling melempar pujian kepada masing-masing grup. Winwin memuji Seventeen karena sinkronisasi grup yang bagus dan music mereka mudah menjadi sebuah candu. Sedangkan The8 mengatakan konsep NCT begitu kuat dan bakat-bakat yang dimiliki oleh NCT, terutama member Dream membuatnya terkagum-kagum. Pasalnya usia member Dream masih sangat muda dan mereka berhasil membawa music yang enak didengar untuk segala umur.

"Andai aku seusia Jisung ya." Celetuk The8.

"Nanti kau tak bisa masuk 97line."

Kemudian keduanya tertawa. Mereka melanjutkan obrolan ringan mereka seputar kehidupan mereka sebagai perantau di negeri orang. The8 bercerita tentang kepindahannya ke Korea tiga tahun lalu. Saat itu ia tidak bisa berbahasa Korea sama sekali. Siang malam ia berusaha untuk belajar bahasa Korea serta bekerja keras mengejar ketertinggalan dengan member lain. Saat itu ia diperkenalkan sebagai member tetap Seventeen ketika 17TV hamper berakhir.

Winwin pun bercerita apa yang dialami The8 tidak beda jauh dengannya. Sebagai perantau dari China, kendala bahasa merupakan masalah utama. Winwin mengaku bahwa bahasa Koreanya sekarang ini memang belum begitu baik. Namun member lain selalu memujinya bahwa kemampuan bahasa Korea nya selalu meningkat. Terkadang Winwin juga belajar bersama Yuta –yang merupakan member dari Jepang. Kalau Winwin boleh jujur di depan kamera, ia iri dengan Yuta. Walaupun sama-sama perantau tapi bahasa Korea Yuta sangat baik. Beberapa media Korea Selatan mengatakan bahwa orang Jepang seperti Yuta saja bisa berbahasa Korea dengan baik dan benar. Beberapa kata umpatan, formal, _banmal,_ dan lelucon Korea pun ia kuasai.

"Jun- _ge_ juga bahasa Korea nya bagus. Kadang aku merasa minder kalau di dorm saat yang lainnya melempar _lame jokes_ Korea. tapi itu dulu saat pertama kali datang ke Korea. bahkan di masa-masa debutku bahasa Korea ku masih berantakan."

Winwin menyedot Cappucino-nya pelan-pelan, lalu berucap. "Tapi sekarang kau bahkan bisa mengumpat sesuka hati kan?"

Keduanya tertawa. "Iya sih. Kau juga bisa jadi _savage_ lho kalau bahasa Korea mu sudah benar-benar fasih."

"Yah, kayak Yuta hyung. Mentang-mentang bahasa Korea nya fasih, dia bisa _savage_ sana-sini."

"Hey! Kalian ngomongin apa sih? Kok bahasanya aku nggak paham ya?" tiba-tiba Jaehyun memutar tubunya menghadap ke belakang, ke arah Winwin dan The8. Pasalnya Jaehyun mencuri dengar Winwin dan The8 berbicara tidak menggunakan bahasa Korea.

"Kita pakai bahasa Mandarin, Jaehyun-ah." Jawab The8. "Mengenang tanah kelahiran. Hehehe…"

Jaehyun berbalik lagi menghadap Mingyu. Lelaki tan itu menaikkan alisnya sebagai tanda tanya. Lalu Jaehyun menjelaskan kalau kedua China line itu sedang berbahasa Mandarin.

"Eh, Minghao-ya, mungkin lebih baik kita menggunakan bahasa Korea saja deh. Sekalian mengetes kemampuan masing-masing."

"Oke."

Obrolan mereka dilanjut dengan bahasa Korea. The8 memuji bahasa Korea Winwin yang sudah lumayan bagus, walau kadang masih _belepotan._ Tapi menurutnya itu tidak apa-apa. Kalau berlatih terus pasti akan lancar. Begitu pula Winwin yang mengatakan bahwa bahasa Korea The8 lebih lancar daripada dia.

"Kata Kun- _ge_ kalau mau lancar sering-sering menonton drama tapi subtitle-nya Korea. atau tanpa subtitle." Kata Winwin.

Mereka pun berbagi tips tentang cara berbahasa Korea dengan baik dan benar. Sesekali mereka bercanda dan melempar _guyonan_ Korea ataupun China. Tiba-tiba terdengar tawa keras dari meja depan mereka. Mingyu dan Jaehyun baru saja tertawa keras hingga memukul-mukul meja. Entah apa yang mereka candakan tapi itu terdengar sangat-sangat lucu.

"Oh iya, DK mana? Kok nggak ikut kalian?"

"Seokmin lagi latihan vocal bersama Vocal Team. Tadi niatnya dia kabur bersamaku dan Mingyu keluar. Tapi Jihoon hyung lebih gesit dan ia langsung terlihat hamper saja mengamuk karena Seokmin akan kabur."

Membayangkan Jihoon yang mengamuk justru membuat The8 ingin tertawa. Seseram-seramnya wajah Jihoon kalau lagi marah, masih lebih seram atau Jeonghan. Lagipula Jihoon kan imut nan mungil. Kalau marah jatuhnya ke imut juga.

Winwin juga tadinya ada latihan bersama member. Tapi mendadak Taeyong ada urusan keluar, begitu pula Yuta. Jadinya latihan ditunda. Karena saking bosannya di dorm, Jaehyun dan Winwin memutuskan untuk menjadi anak baik kali ini dengan cara menuruti kemauan Yuta untuk membelikan sesuatu. Yah, sekaligus alibi jalan-jalan keluar.

"Yuta hyung kok terdengar seperti ibumu ya?" The8 terkekeh.

"Begitulah. Yuta hyung sudah seperti kakak dan ibu bagiku. Taeyong hyung juga, begitu peduli padaku di saat aku kesusahan bahasa."

Mereka terdiam beberapa menit untuk menikmati camilan yang hamper tidak tersentuh dari tadi. sedangkan Mingyu dan Jaehyun masih tertawa beberapa kali. Winwin menoleh ke arah Jaehyun dan Mingyu. Dua orang itu mendadak merubah suasana menjadi sedikit serius.

'Ah, pembicaraan mereka mungkin lagi serius.' Batin Winwin.

"Eh, Winwin-ah, kenapa kau tidak masuk grup 97line?" tanya The8.

Winwin mengerjapkan matanya. "Entahlah. Jaehyun sepertinya belum siap memasukkanku ke grup atau aku nya yang belum siap? Takutnya saat aku masuk grup kalian aku tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan baik. Bahasa Korea ku juga tidak sebaik Bambam yang notabene juga bukan orang Korea. Tapi dia kan orangnya _receh."_

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Apa?"

The8 tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa kan soal bahasa. Lagipula grup kita bisa dibilang multi-nasional. Seharusnya soal bahasa itu urusan nanti. Kau bisa kok _join_ grup 97line."

"Benarkah?" The8 mengangguk. "Awalnya aku pikir Jaehyun tidak ingin memasukkanku ke dalam grup karena akan mengganggu momen kalian. Namun aku berusaha _positive thinking_ kalau mungkin saja belum saatnya aku _join._ Lagipula banyak kan idol 97line yang belum _join_ grup 97line?"

"Ya. Aku saja heran sih kemarin Eunwoo ASTRO datang ke acara radio Johnny hyung dan Jaehyun, tapi dia belum masuk grup. Apa Jaehyun perlu pendekatan dulu ya sama Eunwoo?"

"Bukankah akan lebih ramai lagi kalau semua idol laki-laki 97line disatukan? Kita bisa membuat sebuah unit baru berisikan 97line."

The8 mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Ah benar juga." Lalu ia menjentikkan jarinya. "Asal kau tau saja, orang China di grup chat 97line Cuma aku doang lho."

"Tapi kan ada Bambam yang dari Thailand."

Mereka kembali mengobrol ringan tentang banyak hal. Namun topik kali ini lebih focus pada 97line. Mereka berbagi imajinasi masing-masing tentang 97line apabila digabungkan menjadi sebuah kesatuan. Kemudian grup dari beberapa agensi itu melakukan debut seperti IOI dan mengeluarkan album.

"Aduh, bayangan kita terlalu jauh deh." Celetuk Winwin.

Tiba-tiba ponsel di saku jaket Winwin bergetar. Ia segera meraih ponselnya dan sedikit terkejut karena mendapat tiga panggilan tak terjawab dari Yuta serta beberapa notifikasi pesan dari grup NCT.

Ia memanggil Jaehyun dan memberitahu kalau mereka harus segera kembali ke dorm. Yuta sudah kembali bersama Taeyong, begitu pula Doyoung. Yuta menagih belanjaan mereka, berharap mereka tidak mengacaukan daftar belanjaan.

"Kami harus kembali ke dorm, Minghao-ya." Kata Winwin. Mereka berdua beranjak dari situ, begitu pula Jaehyun juga berpamitan kepada Mingyu.

"Eh, kira-kira kita ketahuan _fans_ nggak ya?" bisik Mingyu kepada mereka bertiga.

"Entahlah. Mungkin saja. Kalaupun ketahuan bakal jadi berita baik kan? Hehehe…" kata Jaehyun.

"Sampai ketemu lagi ya kalau sempat. Jadwal kita sebentar lagi akan padat kembali." Kata Mingyu dengan nada sedih. "Kita ketemu di _comeback_ selanjutnya ya."

Mingyu ber- _high five_ dengan Jaehyun. The8 beringsut mendekati Winwin lalu berkata, "Mungkin kalau ada waktu kita bisa belajar bahasa Korea bersama. Atau kolaborasi di atas panggung bersama, itupun kalau agensi mengadakan."

Winwin mengangguk, lalu ia menepuk bahu The8. "Terima kasih ya. Kami pulang dulu."

Kemudian mereka berempat keluar dari café dan berjalan pulang berlawanan arah. Jaehyun bercerita sepanjang perjalanan tentang apa saja yang diobrolkan olehnya dengan Mingyu.

"Yah, kita tunggu saja tanggal mainnya ya."

.

.

.

END

* * *

Cuap cuap penulis!

 _Ini ditulis akibat ke-kobam-an saya terhadap 97lineGC_

Entah kenapa aku terinspirasi sekali oleh 97LINEGC di twt. Itu membuatku benar-benar membayangkan bagaimana interaksi mereka di _group chat_ bakal seramai apa.

Bagaimana menurut kalian, _readers_ sekalian?

Aku menulis ini berdasarkan beberapa fakta yang terjadi dunia nyata. Berhubung aku _newbie_ di fandom NCT, jadi aku meminta maaf kalau misalkan ada fakta yang salah atau yang tidak benar yang aku tulis di atas. (soalnya aku lebih tau banyak soal Seventeen). Dan FF ini hanya sebuah perumapamaan kalau Winwin itu 'pernah' bertemu The8 di suatu waktu.

Aku sampai bingung tujuh keliling, kenapa Jaehyun tidak menyebut Winwin dalam grup 97line mereka. Padahal 97line SVT ikut semua, 97line Got7 ikut semua, kenapa Winwin tidak? Awalnya aku pikir seperti apa yang dikatakan di dialog Winwin di atas. Mungkin masih belum siap atau apa begitu. (Positive thinking, okay?) Aku harap di tahun 2017 ini sih ada perkumpulan 97line lengkap!

Kalau Winwin masuk 97line kan bisa _gayeng_ tuh grup. Ntar di grup china line _savage_ semua. Kalo mau _gossip_ seputar member pakai bahasa mandarin, biar nggak ada yg tau. Hehehe…

FF ini hanya fiktif belaka. Jadi aku membuatnya dengan mencocokkan beberapa waktu yang terjadi seperti saat MAMA dan Seoul Music Award. Itu kan ada momen (MAMA 2016) The8 dan Jun menghampiri Winwin terus menyapa dia. Selebihnya ini hanya khayalanku.

Semoga kalian suka dengan FF ini. Aku berterima kasih sekali untuk review, fav dan follow di FF sebelumnya. Saran dan kritik serta masukan masih diperlukan untuk FF selanjutnya termasuk FF ini.

Sekian dariku. Semoga bertemu di FF selanjutnya.

Arigatou gozaimasu! Gamsahamnida!


End file.
